


C'est La Mort

by Ravens_little_game



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, F/M, Knight(s) of Hell, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4514019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravens_little_game/pseuds/Ravens_little_game
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Jessica Moore strives to become the first female physician in the court of hell despite the malevolent King Lucifer.<br/>Sir Samuel Winchester just wanted a quiet life but must take orders from King Gabriel to infiltrate the ranks of the enemy.<br/>Love was never supposed to happen, but it did.<br/>Same W. and Jessica M. Fight against a war that never should have happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	C'est La Mort

**Author's Note:**

> As this is my second fic I have no beta so all mistakes are my own. This does not have a happy ending so you have been warned.

There once was a young woman who was kind and fair that lived a soft life. With fair hair the glowed in the morning sunlight she captivated the hearts of many. Her eyes were radiant and always had a gleam of mischief for she was not docile. Planning to rise above her station as a woman she quickly befriended the village physician for the sake of one day healing those she loved. Young Jessica had no idea that her life would turn out so dark nor did she know that a young knight would soon fall into her path. 

 

Jessica arose from her cot stretching her arms as if to touch the sky. With a soft crack, her bones started to feel better after a night of restless sleep. Looking out the small window she could tell it was not yet morning light as the village farmers rose to get to their fields. Not to far away the sounds of hens could be heard for not everyone was asleep. Ignoring the urge to rest Jessica arose from her got making it back up before she discarded her sleeping robes putting on her assistant robes. The rough fabric of her tunic now soft from use hung loosely upon her figure and she knew that she would have to hem it at some point within her day. With a soft sigh, she lifted her skirts so not to trip as she made her way down the steps to the main part of her home and down the steps to the outside.

 

The air stung her nose as always as the scent of pig filth clotted her nose like a putrid smoke. This scent was still more preferable to the sick and dying or so she thought.Lazily she made her way to the castles servant entrance following her feets memory no longer with fear of getting lost. Brady was already bent over his work table concocting some remedy. Thus, her working day began leaning over the shoulders of a man she started to see has her friend. Throughout the day, he pulled out different herbs to test her knowledge. Jessica was proud to say she only fumbled once. By nightfall they had treated four patients, two working men had fallen under heat sickness, one pregnant woman, and a sickly elder. It was the last smooth day at work she had.

 

By the end of the week soldiers and knights could be seen throughout the village and castle. The people had feared this happening for the threat of war had laid heavy over their hearts when the King vanished from the land and his eldest son took the throne. No one would dare utter it, but they all knew the Prince Lucifer would be their undoing. Taxes rose to new levels and many had lost their home over the past year. All those loyal to the former king has been executed in the town square for all to bare witness. This includes Prince Michael and his loyal knights. Jessica had openly wept when the flames burned her friends, she had been close to some of the knights having treated their wounds. 

 

Things had been calm in the passing months after the execution and a small glimmer of hope sparked the eyes of the people until King Gabriel of the neighboring kingdom refused to make a treaty with the king. Enraged Lucifer became more malevolent and the people suffered for it. Young boys were plucked from their homes and sent to the army to serve the King. Strange smoke started to come from the castle, but no one would say anything about it. Jessica often tried to ask Brady, but he would never utter a word. Still Jessica worked absorbing all the knowledge she could for one day she would need it. She was going to be the first female physician in the court. For nothing would stop her.

Soldiers sent to scout the borders came back battered and broken from the smoke room eyes bleak unwilling to cope with the horrors that they had saw. Jessica tried to treat them the best she could despite Brady telling her it was pointless. Nothing seemed to work. At first she thought it a miracle when one day the soldiers came back from the smoke room unscathed. In fact, they came back with more spirit in them than she had seen for a long time. Bouncing with new found energy they quickly went about causing grief at the local taverns and brothel houses. Even their scents had started to change reflecting that of the smoke room. Quickly after more and more were sent away to the smoke room. It wasn’t long till the entire army had been there, at least once. Chaos was starting to break among the people as families were torn apart the new found aggression in their sons. Working days became working nights as the first signs of war truly broke out. Whatever the king had done to the soldiers had been a success.

Among King, Gabriels knights was a brave young man named Sir Samuel Winchester. Born from a long line of Knights Sir Samuel came into the role easily although his heart was never in it. Sir Samuel coveted the life of scholars, a life of neural knowledge. Still with the weight of his lineage he quickly accepted his king's request to fall into the ranks of King Lucifer and to report what his findings were. The baneful kings army was becoming too powerful even for the high army of Arcadia. Heaven's army the people would say. 

Onwards Sir Samuel went disguised as a volunteer for the Kings army. An eager boy wanting to prove his worth by fighting for glory. It was times like these when Samuel wished that his eldest brother still lived. Several days later Sir Samuel arrived on horseback no longer a knight of heaven but as a willing solider. Quickly he proved himself able and rose the ranks of King Lucifer’s army. Often he found himself wondering about the quick-tongued nurse who always brought a smile to his day. Neither had noticed the gravitational pull they had on each other, but it was not unnoticed by Physician Brady. In the haste of break that Brady had he set forth a plan to unite the two. So was the beginning of the courtship of Samuel the Solider and Fair Jessica.

Gravity worked its wonders and love pulled harder than any force possible. Kisses were stolen in abandon corridors and flowers were left with words of love. War was meaningless in the throws of young love and Sir Samuel started to forget his duty to the King. It was during one Samhain night when the people rejoiced and celebrated the time of their ancestors that he looked into the eyes of young Jessica and poured his heart out into a promise of forever. In the name of his fallen brother and father would Sir Samuel make Jessica his bride if only she would have him. Jessica did not hesitate and together they planned for the future all the while King Lucifer made plans as well. 

Whispers among his demons alerted the High King of the newcomer. His bravery, loyalty, and strengths were just the thing he needed in his vast sea of fools. Peasant, Samuel was about to receive the biggest promotion of his life. Hell’s army needed a knight one who would pave the way to Gabriels kingdom in red. For weeks, the smoke room had been closed in preparation for the ritual that would come. Sacrifice after sacrifice was made till the room no longer scented sulfur, but blood raising the power to the level he would need. By the darkness of the new moon, King Lucifer called forth Samuel.

Sir Samuel had heard of the smoke room before, it was to be heard in hushed voices and scared whispers. No one in the castle would say a word about it. Afraid of the monster that lay within the heart of the castle. When the orders came to go dread filled Samuel to his core. This is the moment he had waited for, but now he only felt fear. If he didn’t come back then he would have died without ever telling Jessica the truth. If he were to tell her now she would be specious. So Sir Samuel went about his day normally and left quietly.

“Sam, do please come in,” The King said waiting for Samuel by a large iron door. Alarmed Samuels skin paled, but his eyes never wavered. Together they entered the monstrous room one filled with glee and the other with woe. Strange markings decorated the stone floor and walls all centering around a long table that sat in the center of the room. It was the only furnishing inside the room and called for attention with the leather straps that hung loosely. With a hand on Sir Samuels back King Lucifer guided him to the table marching him to the grave, or so Samuel thought as he was being strapped in. Minutes seemed to tick away as Samuel waited for something to happen, but the king just stood there chatting away as if this was a normal evening. Gooseflesh rose on Samuels skin as the room became cool allowing him to see his shaking breath. 

A large rapping came from the chamber door causing King Lucifer to smile. With a sharp command, the door opened as two knights came strolling in dragging Jessica behind. She was terrified that much was clear, but only a whimper escaped as the tossed her on the ground. King Lucifer turned to Samuel and smiled it was a sick smile but genuine. That is when the brave Sir Samuel fought his restraints and tried to break free. Take his life, take his soul but don’t take his love away. Heaven or Hell he would follow her to the ends of the world. 

“Sir Samuel Knight of Heaven I so proudly claim you as a Knight of Hell!” King Lucifer proclaimed with a wicked spark in his eyes. Uncaring that his cover was blown Samuel pleaded for the King to take Jessica away, to spare her the suffering of his crimes. Samuel would do anything so long as the King spared her any suffering. The two knights took a struggling Jessica and laid her over Sir Samuel Restraining her with the same straps the bound Samuel. One of the Knights passed King Lucifer his sword without a word walking out of the room with his fellow knight. The large iron door shut with a roar and Sir Samuel whispered words of love and safety as he shouted at the King a fire burning his lungs. 

Pacing the room the King circled the lovers thrice watching with a predator's eyes. “I will spare her any suffering Sir Samuel if you agree to service me till the end of time,” The King said calmly standing in eyesight of Samuel no longer pacing. Sir Samuel agreed without hesitation for he would have his forever even if it meant betraying King Gabriel. The deal was struck and King Lucifer smiled at Samuel plunging the sword through Jessicas heart. It was an instant death for Jessica never had the chance to tell Samuel the good-bye that lingered in her heart. Pushing the sword further the tip of the sword touched Samuels' heart but did not stop it. As Jessicas life bleed out of her in red rivers mingling and intertwining with Samuels darkness flashed through his body boiling away all the happiness he had ever felt. Waves of it pooled through him pushing away the clean like a raging storm. King Lucifer would agree that red was his favourite colour as Sir Samuel Winchester Knight of Hell woke from the darkness with red eyes.


End file.
